


amethyst dreams

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond, I wrote this really late at night forgive me, There is also a Scar Touch™ because I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: ❛He is forged of garnets and she is formed of sapphires. The ebb and flow, the simmering ribbon that bonds them somehow together shines of amethyst.❜





	amethyst dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> This idea kind of just hit me out of nowhere; the trailer for The Last Jedi really sparked my interest on writing about these two and their dynamic. It's super late so pleASE forgive any grammatical errors; I'll go back and fix them after I get some much needed sleep :-) I get to see The Last Jedi tomorrow and I'm heckin shook already XD Anyway, happy reading! Xx

Her presence, the evasive ripple that she emits through the Force, debilitates him.

Her breath, her life, her Force.

Kylo tries to tamper down the feelings that spike through his mind; her growing strength and skill in the Force makes this more difficult as time slips past them. The Supreme Leader senses it, of course he does, with his wicked, gnarled pathways into Kylo's brain.

There's this tremulous bond, as fragile as glass that is an inescapable feeling. He wants to shake it off, ignore it, push it down. But when she hurts, _he_ hurts. When tears flow down her cheeks from the strenuous nightmares of her former life, his leather clad glove scrapes his own face in an abrasive gesture to dry his own face from her pain. When his every movement aches, when he is reminded of the weight of his own failure by the Supreme Leader, it is no longer privately locked inside of him.

It is exposed, it is felt, it is absorbed by a capable presence not his own.

Sleep, his only refuge, evades him as her powers strengthen through every nerve in her body. If they were not a galaxy apart, he might be able to see that she is as restless as he is, that the presence of _him_  is equally deep in her own mind.

And in their dreams, their fitful, restless sleep, they see each other.

It's gradual, like frosted glass becoming clear. Always beginning with a voice, always ending with something recklessly intimate.

And now, as his eyes close, he can hear her.

"You."

Her words are dripping with poison. And her figure steps into view, lapis blade hissing in her sturdy grasp, eyes flashing rays of light.

"You and I," he repeats in a slow voice, each word crackling on his tongue.

His own scarlet blade snarls at his side; as she encircles him with predatory strides, the light from their sabers entwine. Lavender light filters between them, flooding their surroundings.

Kylo stands his ground, legs planted firmly as she weaves around him with quick stealth. Even in Rey's subconscious, she's curious, testing Kylo as if he is the very waters that lock her onto the island where she is now.

Her chest rises as she draws in a breath; a spark glitters in her eyes, an unwritten challenge simmering in her heavy gaze. "Take off your helmet."

"What do you think you'll see?"

"I haven't decided yet."

There is a hesitation before his long fingers move towards his helmet, unclasping it. Dropping the onyx mask onto the ground, the echo radiates through the bones of both of them.

Exposed, the cool air touching his arching cheekbones and sliver of a scar, Kylo waits for a reaction.

After a long moment, her dark eyes studying him just _too_ closely, she formulates a reaction.

"You should put that back on if you don't want me to see how afraid you really are."

His jaw tenses and so do his arms; his fingertips press against his palms, the saber tightens in his grasp. Reaching for his helmet again is a futile idea, it only will further expose her accuracy. Narrowing and hardening his stare on her, he watches as she extinguishes her saber. The young girl he first stumbled upon in the forest, as if by fate itself, no longer is empty. She sees no need for idle threats and swinging blades yet; in this place, this foreign world in the Force untapped by anyone but them, it is useless to fight each other.

"I'll save that for when we meet again," Rey says and is surprised by her own assuredness that their paths will cross many more times to come.

"You will have to prove to me what useless knowledge my uncle has tried to show you."

She arches her neck, her body so diminutive compared to his muscular height. "I plan on it."

Kylo's gaze lingers a second too long on her; he's impressed, despite himself. A sensation flares up within him, an unfamiliar one; admiration. If she senses this, she says nothing but remains steadfastly locking his dark stare with her own.

It's truly no wonder the Supreme Leader fears her, he realises.

"He fears me?"

In their dreams, there is no hiding. One's true self is exposed in their subconscious, where there are no conscious barriers to block out the truth. "He fears what you are capable of. Everyone is. Even my uncle." Hoping to hit a nerve, a pressure point, he sees in her eyes that she already knows this to be true.

"Everyone but you. You do not."

"No," he hears himself saying, "I don't."

Almost subdued by this, Rey drops her gaze and clips her saber to her leather belt that is strapped across her waist.

"I can teach you things that Skywalker can't. You want a place in this?"

As she lifts her head, he's holding her eyes with his. A streak crosses her face, dawn breaking through a dark sky and lighting up the surrounding world. _Hope_. _A place_. She wants it more than anything; it burns at her, it digs into her heart and soul so deeply that it aches.

Kylo presses, "I can show you your place in this."

And he waits, the heavy burden of hope on his chest. Her hand raises, as fluid and slow as if underwater, reaching for his face. With no consciousness to fight or barriers to uphold, her fingertips skim the scar that she had once inflicted upon him what feels like so long ago. Almost faltering under her caress, his throat is strained as he swallows back the desire to be undone.

Light touching the Darkness, both sides brimming and spilling over.

It's too _conflicting_ to sleep anymore. The illusion tears itself at the seams, uprooting and shattering back into reality. Rey, awakening on the island with her hair slicked back from perspiration, Kylo's eyes opening and soaking in the unforgiving sight of his steely bedroom.

It's dark in his bedroom and in her shelter of rocks. Blinking once or twice, she is convinced for a moment that she sees the lilac light that had been in their dreams. And for a flickering second, he believes that he sees it too.

He is forged of garnets and she is formed of sapphires. The ebb and flow, the simmering ribbon that bonds them _somehow_ together shines of amethyst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or kudos. I absolutely love hearing from you all! :-)
> 
> As a side note, I recently made a YouTube channel where I'll post my different fan edits and vids. Lots of Reylo, DEH and other fandom stuff XD Just wanted to let you know! I'm done rambling now. Xx


End file.
